


Lovesong

by LesbianKarstein



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, One Shot, but fluff, this is kinda sad okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianKarstein/pseuds/LesbianKarstein
Summary: Kara´s memories with Lena





	Lovesong

**Author's Note:**

> So i deleted all my works on my last AO3 account, QueerDanversSisters, and i´m posting them edited here. Enjoy.

It was so hard. I knew this would happen when we met. I saw my whole life with this gorgeous green-eyed woman, of course I didn't want to think about what was gonna happen when she was older.  
I remember the first time we met. Clark and I went investigating, Rao, I couldn't think, I didn't know I could fell this week without Kryptonite.  
It took me months to be able to ask her out, my hands were shaking, and my heart was beating way to fast, it changed as soon as she said yes smiling with those sparkling eyes, it all changed.  
We started going in a few dates, and I felt like I was falling, falling so hard, for her, like I never felt for anyone, Winn, James, Adam or Mike. It has never happened.  
I remember when, on one of our dates, she took my hand and we started slow dancing, to the soon to be our song. She grabbed my hips and pulled me closer and gently and softly kissed me, and I continued it, as the song continued in the background, as we suddenly forgot everything, until I saw her shining eyes and soft smile.  
"Kara Danvers, I love you," she said  
"Good, cause I love you too."  
And I remember this day every day and night, it was my favorite moment together, and will forever be.  
But now, what was always my fear, happened, as Kryptonians don't age the same as humans.  
I was holding her hand, and we embraced each other in a warm hug, I kissed her.  
"Kara Danvers, I love you" she said, remembering the exact same thing she told me that night, I kissed her and told her I loved her. Later that night, she passed away, making my chest hurt as much as any alien, human, weapon or Kryptonite was ever able to do. It was the day I would have to remember every single day for the rest of my life. I cried hard, as our song played on the radio.


End file.
